citizensofreyafandomcom-20200213-history
Maaia
Maaia (Mesalia, Poateua, Tofalu, Tregoni, 'The Earthmother, Landformer, Lady of the Land) '''is the main Goddess of the Earth and its creator. She is the daughter of the God-King Eldras and his wife, Queen Hopea . She is the sister and wife of Vatn the Ocean-King, Dóiteáin the Fire Father, and Aeris the Sky-Mistress. Also the mother of Vaalanus, Paeryon, Phindor, Mauna, and Alohna. ' Maaia was born in the Heavens of Space, the Land of the Gods, and there she ran away with her brother and soon-to-be husband, Vatn. Once Vatn created the seas, she created the land, and Ilirina formed the atmosphere, hence Reya was created. Maaia herself made the name "Reya", as the planet's name. She is known for being stern, firm, but sympathetic towards people in need of it. She houses all over the Earth, traveling in disguise, as her husband cannot, feeding him information and spreading joy to the world. She takes many mortal names such as: Asranda, Leonai, Heisa, and others. She is called Masalia, Poateua, Tofalu, Tregoni, Ulan, and other names in worship. Family *'Eldras (Father)-''' It is said that Maaia highly dislikes her father, despite his many apolgies and concerns. She despises him for shunning Vatn indirectly, and in turn hurting their relationship. *'Hopea (Mother)'- Maaia was always closer to Hopea than her father, but they didn't always agree, and never really had anything to converse or enjoy together about. *'Vatn (Husband/Older Brother)'- Vatn was always close to Maaia's heart and interest, from the time he cared for her as an infant, they are now Husband and Wife. *'Dóiteáin (Younger Brother)'- Maaia holds disgust and brutal hatred for her younger brother. He always had to outshine Vatn in any way, which made her dislike him, but he crossed the line when he raped her, creating Vuldin, the Volcano God. *'Aeris (Younger Sister)'- Maaia always enjoyed playing and talking to her exotic, free and caring younger sister. Being the Goddess of the Air, Aeris never felt held down by anyone or gravity. *'Paeryon (Son)'- He was Maaia's first child, and therefore he will always be hers, and they have a nice relationship, though being the god of Fish, they cannot exactly meet up all the time. *'Vaalanus (Son)'- Vaalanus always inspired Maaia with his deep singing and talent for it, being the God of Sea Mammals (Whales). Whenever they wish to talk, Maaia has taught Vaalanus and Phindor how to understand vibrations as communication, so Vaalanus sings as a whale, and Phinor sings like a dolphin to his mother, and Maaia sends vibrations of the Earth. *'Phindor (Son)'- Phindor occasionally sends his dolphins to send messages to his mother, communicating as much they as they could, they have an equally strong relationship as she does with the rest of her children. *'Mauna (Daughter)'- Mauna was very close to her mother, being the goddess of sea coral and vegetation, but as the years went by, they lost the close connection. *'Alohna (Daughter)'- Alohna is secretly Maaia's favorite child, being the goddess of the sand, they keep in touch more than the others, and have similiar beliefs. *'Vuldin (Son)'- Maaia tries for the most part to keep her distance with Vuldin, as he reminds her of her disgrace, for he is the son of Dóiteáin and Maaia by rape. He is the god of Volcanoes and keeps to his islands of Isla Umbra and Isla Enfer. Worship Maaia is worshipped almost every step a person takes. People who contsantly worship her are called "Tregonis", and most of them are tribal groups. There are large cave-like temples dedicated to Maaia's honor and way of life. Tregoni Priests stay there and rally people to come and worship her. In Literature and Art Maaia does not appear in much art, only in cave walls of the Tregoni tribes carve images of her and her family are the only art out there in the world of Reya that show the Earth goddess. In literature, Maaia appears in Alkezdet by Hegrom, as well as ''Sindarine Pechadur ''also known as Szégyent Jeden also by Hegrom.